Snowed In
by ImWithThePack
Summary: The WWE Superstars get snowed in on a holiday. A Relationship develops MattxLillian Rated M for later chapters
1. I

Disclaimer :me owns nothing:. Just my storyline :D

Authors note: In this story Matt is going to be like an odd one out. He doesn't like fit in with everyone. Just so you know xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow began to fall as Matt looked out the Arena window. Everyone was packing for the Annual trip to a ski lodge in Switzerland. Matt tossed his clothes in his duffle bag and walked out of the door towards the van that was waiting for everyone to head to the airport. He threw the hair away from his face and tied it up in a small elastic band. As he turned around he was almost knocked off his feet by the superstars tossing there bags in. Jeff chuckled quietly to himself seeing Matt almost fall

"Hah… Having fun Bro'? " He chuckled

"Jeff Jesus…Just don't say anything" he said as threw his bag into the van. He climbed into the van and got buckled up

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian danced around in her locker room to Paramore. She began to sing not noticing anyone come in "Whoa it was never my attention to brag…and steal it all a way from you now" She got her foot caught in her suitcase handle and fell onto the bench laughing. Mickie and Maria laughed at the sight in front of them

"Having' Fun Lily?" Maria laughed as she looked at her. Lillian nodded and smiled picking up her bag "Ready to go?" She chuckled and skipped down the hall way with her suitcase in her hand. Mickie and Maria looked at each other and ran towards the bus throwing there bags into the back and grabbing a seat in the bus. Lillian was the last one on the bus. As she entered she noticed all the seats were filled accept one. Right at the back

"Oh great" She mumbled as she headed towards the back. As she sat down , Matt's eyes darted up and looked at her

"Hey"

Lillian bit on her lip and replied "Hello Do you mind me sitting here?"

"No Not at all" He smiled moving his feet to allow her to sit down.

Lillian smiled back at him. "_I wonder why people think he's so weird"_ She thought to herself "Um.. So are you looking forward to this trip" She asked politely .

"I think so. Me and Jeff are sharing a room so It should be good" He smiled and placed his head back into the book he was reading

"Ah…Well… I'm not sharing with anyone…I got the last place so all the rooms were full" She chuckled and looked out the window "Matt… How come people you know…"

"Think Im weird?.. Don't hang out with me ?" He smiled "I don't know and to be honest I don't care. Its up to me how I act" He grinned as he looked at her "How come people think your…"

She chuckled back at him "Snobby? Yeah I Don't have a clue why… "

"You don't seem snobby to me"

She smiled and looked at the book he was reading. She looked at his face and how concentrated he was in it. He looked so peaceful. Lillian smirked and placed her head on the window , watching the trees past by with the speed.._ "Matt doesn't seem so bad"_ She thought smiling to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later ,Everyone arrived at the airport. Maria waited for Lillian by the side of the bus exit .As soon as she left Maria grabbed her arm pulling her to the side

"Maria…What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you" She looked over at Matt waiting for Lily "Alone"

"Matt wait for me inside" She smiled. Matt soon walked off and Lillian pushed Maria's arm off her "Get off me"

"Why are you hanging out with him?"

"You haven't had time to know the real him. He's kind… Generous… Funny and I mean he's not weird at all. So what ! He keeps himself to himself" She snorted to herself and walked off …Well more of a run after Matt. . He turned and saw her running

"Run Lily Bird Run" He chuckled "What was that about?"

"Bitching at me.."

He chuckled and blew through his teeth " 'Spose your sitting with Maria?"

"Nope. I wanna learn some more about you. I haven't had much chance to speak to you" She smiled dragging her bag along. He grabbed the handle and picked it up "I'll carry it""Thanks Matt" They entered the airport together and saw the wrestlers looking at them. Matt instantly averted his eyes to the floor and headed towards the gate

"You guys need to learn he's not that bad" She shouted following him onto the plane.

Hornswaggle looked around at the wrestlers and laughed "Imma hungry and want a churro"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! STORY! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. II

**AN:**I Own nothing (Y)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat down on the plane and leaned her head back. _Why is everyone ridiculing me over hanging out with Matt. _She slammed her head off the back of the chair to try and get the thoughts out that were running through her mind. She went to hit her head off the chair rest again for the ground to become soft. She turned and saw a hand

"Don't do that Lillian"

"Call me Lily" She smiled as he sat down . He smiled at her and tossed his bag in the over head compartment.. "What's up you look kind of…annoyed "

"Nothing.." She smiled softly "Just forget it " She grinned as she pulled out a portable DVD player and some chocolate "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure…" He slid the ear phone in one of his ears "What is it?"

"Transformers" She grinned and put the disk in. The movie soon started and everyone soon fell asleep .Matt and Lillian were the only ones still awake

"Want to do something else… This film bores me" Matt mumbled. She turned the DVD Player off and looked at him

"Well what else is there to do?"

He smiled and looked out of the small plane window. "Tell me about you"

"What's to tell ? I resided in Madrid for the first eight years of my life due to my dads job"

"What was it" He asked friendly

"He worked in the American embassy…Uhh I was schooled on and American base"

"ooh army brat" He let out a small laugh as did Lily.. She slowly leaned her head down on his shoulder, Matt' started breathing heavy. His heart was pounding again ,She let out a small smile at the way the way he was fiddling with his hands. She smiled again and let her eyes slowly close. Matt looked down at her and leaned his head on hers.

--

Maria woke up suddenly after hearing someone talking to look down the slit in between the chairs., Her eyes instantly locked onto Matt and Lillian _"This is seriously pathetic"_ She thought as she pulled out her laptop. She let it load and then messaged Mickie on the end plane

--

**RiaBoopXox says: **Micks have you seen Matt and Lily?

--

Mickie woke with a start and looked at the laptop, She clicked her fingers and tapped back

--

**Virginia_Vixenxo says :** Nah but I bet they're all close eh?

**RiaBoopXox says: **Exactly L We need to do something. We're gonna lose our best friend

**Virginia_Vixenxo says:** I know you know what …Lets talk about it when the plane stops.

Maria quickly signed off and leaned back into her chair. Her eyes were wide as she thought about what Mickie and her were gonna do to them. She grinned at Jeff on the other side of the isle

"What Jeff?""

"What are you planning' " He snapped

"Nothing" She grinned and closed her eyes again, Jeff wasn't gonna let anyone ruin this trip. Even if it involved violence

--

Half an hour later and some peanut throwing The plane finally landed ,Matt lifted his head up gently and shook her

"Lily…We're here" Her eyes slowly opened .She looked up with a smile and yawned

"What took so long" She smiled as she got up to get her suitcase. Lillian got off the plane before anyone else or so she thought as she was grabbed by two angry looking women

"That's it Lily…" Mickie whispered

--

**Might be short .so what Just review it**


End file.
